


Words Ain't Enough

by watsonthebox



Series: Song Fic Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox





	Words Ain't Enough

_**You're fire, you're proud** _

  
Lance froze as Keith's words rang loudly in his ears. The only thing that could be heard was the sharp intake of breath that passed Lance's lips. Lance didn't know if he was shaking or he was. Probably both.

_**But you're cold when it counts** _

  
"Can you ever do anything right? You always pick a fight with me, always say some stupid joke that just distracts us, or always flirt with someone that ultimately ends up with us having to save your ass!" Keith's words were harsh, and the others watched in shock. Lance could feel the water gather in his eyes. But Keith's words didn't stop. "You're a joke, Lance! You take nothing seriously! And you just distracts all of us who are taking this seriously! Do you really wanna go back home, Lance? Really? Cause you're sure as hell aren't acting like it!" Keith got into Lance's face, fists clenched and teeth barred. "Maybe you just don't have what it takes to be a Paladin. All you are, and all you're ever going to be, is a cargo pilot." Keith spat and stared at him angrily before huffing to his room, leaving Lance behind.

_**It's open and shut.** **You can say you love me, But - words ain't enough** _

  
His teammates swam in his sight as Lance couldn't hold back the tears. All his insecurities, darkest worries and secrets, confirmed. Brought out into the open in front of all his friends, his team. And it broke him.

_**You want me, you say, But then you turn away** _

  
"Lance focus! Watch Keith's back!" Shiro shouted from the upper training floor. Lance set his mouth and gave a grim nod. He was trying his best, but there was just too many. A shot narrowly missed Keith's ear, no doubt hearing it go by. Keith snapped and turned toward Lance, eyes flashing. "What the hell is your problem? You're supposed to have my back! What if this were a real battle? I would be dead because of you! How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even watch my back?!"

_**And I'm pressing my luck** **You can say you love me, But - words ain't enough** _

  
Keith's words struck Lance to the core, and seized up. He could feel the familiar sting of tears behind his eyes. His own team couldn't trust him. The next shot, Lance didn't even attempt to block it. It simply let it hit him, square in the chest. The floor opened beneath him, falling falling down, finally letting the tears to fall down his face.

_**Cut myself into, pieces easy to chew** _

  
So Lance changed. He didn't make jokes, didn't flirt with anyone. He didn't talk or crack up at the dinner table with the others. And the others seemed relieved at first, welcomed the new silence. That's what hurt the most.

_**Carve me up into Someone you'd like to choose** _

  
Lance become the perfect soldier. Followed orders, didn't talk back or start fights. He spoke when directly spoken to, trained every spare moment. He didn't complain about the random alarms and drills.

_**Till I'm only pieces of you** _

  
He never talked about home or his family.

_**So, you can say you love me, But - words ain't enough** _

  
He killed himself. To become the person they wanted, someone who was serious and did their job. Someone they could all trust and depend on.

_**So, you can say you love me, But - words ain't enough** _

  
Lance lost himself. He buried himself six feet under, never to be brought back to life. And when the team finally realized that their Lance was missing and wanted him back, there was nothing he could do. That Lance was dead.


End file.
